Pattana Oneshots
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: A series of Pattana oneshots related to Dipifica Week (June 15th - June 21st) on Tumblr.
1. AUs

**A/N: These are a series of oneshots related to Dipifica Week on Tumblr. With the admin's permission, I decided to make the oneshots center around Dana and Patterson, who (as you might recall) are my genderbent versions of Dipper and Pacifica. I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

 **Day 1: AUs**

Welcome to the forest wilderness of Gravity Falls. Founded by former horse-obsessed president Quinn Trembley, this area has become a preservation for the strange and wonderful creatures of this world.

Today we will observe the actions of a young female kitsune. At a glance this creature looks like a normal human, but wait! Notice her brown fox ears and tail. What a rather unusual creature!

As you can see, the kitsune is wearing such unusual garments. Since this is a natural wilderness, her body is covered in makeshift clothing that was crafted out of leaves and vines. Her long brown hair is tied back in what appears to be a ponytail, and there is an unusual red marking decorating her forehead.

Today the kitsune is on the hunt. Due to being half-fox, she has adapted to become rather agile. She is currently leaping from tree to tree, waiting for her next prey.

Hang on. What's this? Why, it's a gorgon! A male one in fact! This one appears to have an unusual color palette, since the short snakes that make up his hair are unusually pale yellow, the same color as the serpent tail that connects to his human torso.

Unfortunately for this gorgon, it seems the kitsune has found her next meal. She hides behind a bush, waiting to pounce on her victim. Will the gorgon escape in time, or will his young life be cut off?

And the kitsune attacks! She tackles the gorgon, ready to bite into his flesh and- What's this? Did the gorgon just trap the kitsune in his tail? Why yes, yes he did. He had wrapped his tail around her waist, leaving her unable to escape!

The kitsune starts to struggle, knowing that she would be turned into stone if the gorgon's snakes lay their eyes on her.

Huh? What's the gorgon doing? He's…touching her face? How odd. He seems to be communicating with her in various hisses. And the kitsune… She's calming down! I'm not sure what she's saying, but her chirps indicate… Affection? Has the gorgon caught her in some kind of trance?

The gorgon starts to release his grip, but surprisingly, the kitsune does not flee. Instead, she starts snuggling with the gorgon. The two creatures are speaking to one another in their respective languages. Is this some kind of interspecies mating ritual?

Regardless of what this is, it appears the kitsune no longer sees the gorgon as a meal. She appears to have befriended him. What a strange turn of events!

Some time later, the creatures release their grips. The two proceed to hold hands and run off together, ready to embark in some kind of native playtime. After all, they are at a young age, too young to do a proper mating ritual. But for now, they embrace in this newfound friendship.

As you can see, the creatures of Gravity Falls can find unusual friendships in the oddest of ways. Just one of the many, many wonders this forest has to offer.


	2. Temptation

**A/N: Sorry this one is a day late. I had a hard time working with this oneshot.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Temptation**

It was 2015, and 15-year-old Dana Pines was enjoying her life as a student at Vrai Potentiel (True Potential), a private boarding school in Paris. And so far her experience was absolutely amazing. So far she had been exposed to so much art culture and her classes were enjoyable. She and Patterson even met a budding cellist named Carmen Farin, a Cuban beauty with olive skin and long, straight black hair.

One day, Carmen noticed a flyer on a bulletin board at the boarding school. She let out a small gasp. "Dana, you should definitely do this!"

"Do what?" Dana asked.

"This!" Carmen replied, showing Dana the flyer. It was a Help Wanted ad for models.

"Seriously?" Dana asked. "You want me to model? Carmen, you have known me since my first semester back in 2012. You know I'm not interested in that stuff."

"Actually, Carmen might be on to something," Patterson said. "You are a pretty girl."

"Only because I'm a reincarnation of my princess-like great-aunt," Dana pointed out.

"Come on, chica," Carmen said. "Sure you apparently exist because of some dream demon, but that shouldn't stop you from having fun."

"But-" Dana started to say.

"Trust me," Carmen insisted. "With your looks, you'll be perfect model material."

Dana let out a groan. "Fine."

* * *

Later that day, Carmen brought Dana over to a photograph studio. However, Dana was feeling downright nervous. "I don't know..." she told Carmen. "What if-"

"Hush, chica," Carmen said. "You will do fine."

A photographer walked over to the two girls. "Welcome girls," he said. "What brings you two here?"

"This is Dana Pines," Carmen said. "She's going to model today."

"Wonderful!" the photographer said. "Ms. Pines, let me escort you to an empty dressing room. You look gorgeous now, but we'll make you look fantastic!"

* * *

And so, Dana found herself in a dressing room being pampered and beautified. "Oh my," the hair stylist said, untying Dana's hair. "How often do you take care of your hair?"

"I actually use special products to keep it shiny and nice," Dana explained.

"And you bunch it all up in a ponytail?" the hair stylist asked.

"I've worn a ponytail since I was eight," Dana replied.

"Be proud of having such nice curls," the hair stylist said, fluffing up Dana's hair. "So many girls wish to have hair like yours."

* * *

Some time later, Dana walked on to the set. Her hair was done beautifully, there was a light amount of makeup on her face, and she wore a pink tank top, a denim skirt, and light blue sandals. "Ms. Pines, you look absolutely amazing!" the photographer said. "Now come over here and stand next to Mr. Agreste."

With that, Dana realized she wasn't modeling alone. Her partner was a boy her age with perfect blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. She walked over to him, feeling nervous.

"So you're Dana," the boy said. "I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Um... Hi, Adrien," Dana said, shaking his hand in response.

"Feeling nervous?" Adrien asked.

"Kind of..." Dana admitted. "It's my first time doing this sort of thing."

"It's okay," Adrien said. "You'll do great."

"Okay you two, get into position," the photographer said. "And try not to get lost in each other's eyes."

Dana blushed. Sure Adrien was good-looking, but she just met the guy. There was no way she could have feelings for him already.

Right?

* * *

The next day, when Dana was finished with her classes, she attended a boxing team meeting. Due to being so good at punching, she had join the team during her second year at the boarding school. And at the moment, she was practicing with a fellow teammate. However, her sparring session was about to be cut short.

"Dana, there's someone who wants to meet you," the gym teacher said.

"What?" Dana asked, confused. Who wanted to speak to her?

* * *

Out in the hallway, Dana was greeted by a man. "Hello Ms. Pines," he said. "I am Gabriel Agreste. I'm sure you have heard of me."

"Sort of," Dana said. "You're the fashion designer."

"Precisely," Gabriel said. "I received the photos from yesterday's photo shoot. If you recalled, you modeled with my son."

"Adrien?" Dana asked. "What about it?"

"I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between you two," Gabriel said. "You're not like the other girls. Which is why I have an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Dana asked, starting to get nervous.

"How would you like to go on a few dates with Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dana asked, baffled.

"It would only be for publicity," Gabriel explained. "So what do you say, Ms. Pines? Do we have a deal?"

Dana thought about it. This was such a tempting offer. Adrien was so kind to her yesterday. Surely a few fake dates wouldn't hurt...

But then, Dana had a weird feeling in her stomach. Adrien had no idea who she really was, or what she was even capable of. What if something went horribly wrong?

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste, but I'll have to turn down the offer," Dana ultimately decided.

"You don't understand," Gabriel said. "I have never made this offer to other girls."

"That's the thing," Dana said, clenching her fists. "I'm not like other girls. You have no idea what I have gone through. I can do things no other person can do. Besides, if your son knew what kind of person I am, he would just see me as some freak."

Gabriel was silent for a few seconds. "You sure you don't want to reconsider?" he ultimately asked.

"I'm sure," Dana said. And with that, she headed back to the boxing team meeting.

* * *

Once the boxing team meeting was done for the day, Dana headed back to her dorm room. She was still thinking about Gabriel's offer. Why was he so obsessed with her? Why her? Why not any other girl in Paris?

Besides, what Dana told Gabriel was right. After the events of that summer in Gravity Falls, she discovered she had the ability to destroy anything in existence whenever she felt an intense emotion. And because she used those powers to drain Bill Cipher, she indirectly absorbed all of his reality-warping powers without becoming an immortal Cipher. So because Dana was still trying to control her powers, what would happen if she lost control during a fake date?

Dana took a deep breath, still feeling anxious and worried. Hopefully Carmen could help her out when she got back to the dorm roo-

* * *

"Pound it!"

Dana opened her eyes. For some reason she had found herself laying on the ground outside of the boarding school. She quickly stood up. "What just happened?!" she asked. "How did I end up out here?!"

A black-haired girl wearing a red and black spandex outfit approached Dana. "It's okay," she said, giving the American brunette her sapphire barrette. "Everything is alright."

Dana quickly took the barrette and clipped it back in her hair. When did it fell off? What happened to her anyway? "I don't understand," she said.

At that moment, Patterson and Carmen ran up to Dana. "Are you alright?" Patterson asked.

"No," Dana said. "The last thing I remember is heading back to my dorm room."

"Is that so?" a blonde boy wearing a black spandex asked, walking up to the group.

Dana blinked. Was that boy Adrien Agreste? Why was he dressed like some black cat?

"It was crazy, chica," Carmen said, taking out her phone and playing a video. "I filmed the whole thing."

Dana watched the video. It showed a pink pyramid that bared a strong resemblance to Bill Cipher.

 **"I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL CIPHERETTE! ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"**

"Is that...me?" Dana asked.

"You're not from here, are you?" the black-haired girl asked

"I'm from America," Dana said.

"There's a really bad man named Hawk Moth," the black-haired girl explained. "He takes people who are having a bad day and evilizes them into his minions using akumas. But don't worry. You're safe now."

"Thanks...I guess," Dana said. This whole thing was still confusing.

* * *

The next day, Dana couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. None of it made any sense. Hawk Moth, evilizing, akumas... Was this really a common occurrence in Paris?

Then Dana remembered Adrien. She knew it was him. His blonde hair looked similar and his voice was still the same. Was he also hiding some kind of secret power?

As Dana headed to her French class, she made a mental note to contact Gabriel during lunch break. If Adrien really was hiding something, maybe dating him wouldn't be a bad thing after all...


	3. I Miss You

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Pattana in the previous oneshot. But I'll make it up with this one.**

* * *

 **Day 3: I Miss You**

When Dana first arrived in Paris with Patterson, she had just turned thirteen years old. And when she first set foot inside Vrai Potentiel, she felt very nervous. After all, she was only the new girl.

Once her schedule was printed out, Dana was escorted to her new dorm room, where she met a bubbly Cuban girl named Carmen. To Dana's delight, Carmen turned out to be a very pleasant person.

But on her first night away from America, Dana started to feel homesick. While she was trying to sleep, she couldn't help but cry. She knew it was the right thing to go to Paris, but she deeply missed Marcus.

Carmen quickly noticed the hurt feelings. "You okay, chica?" she asked Dana.

But Dana couldn't respond. She was crying so much that she couldn't form proper words. Wanting to do something, Carmen quickly picked up Dana's phone and scrolled through the contacts. There was only one for someone named Patterson. With no other options available, she called this Patterson person.

* * *

Some time later, Patterson arrived at the girls' dorm room. "You must be Carmen," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Pattorsen," Carmen said, not sure how his name was pronounced. "Now, I called you here because your friend and my new roommate isn't feeling so good."

Patterson walked over to Dana and sat on her bed beside her. "You okay?" he asked.

"I-I-I miss Marcus," Dana said between sobs.

Patterson smiled softly, gently stroking Dana's hair. "But didn't you come with me to Paris because of your horrible life back in Piedmont?"

Dana sat up in her bed. "I know," she said, wiping away tears. "But Marcus was the one good thing back home."

"Come on, Dana," Patterson said, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm aware that it's a small sacrifice, but you're in a better place now."

"But..." Dana began.

"No buts," Patterson interrupted. "Now wipe that frown off your face. I'm not sure what's in store for us, but I'm sure that after six years, you might be able to live out your dream of being a children's book illustrator. So what do you say? Ready for tomorrow?"

Dana smiled softly. "There's the sweet little princess I know and care about," Patterson said.

Carmen, who witnessed the whole thing, let out a small laugh. "Oh you two," she said. "Sure is nice to see young lovebirds."

"Wh-What?" Patterson asked, releasing his touch on Dana. "We're not...lovebirds."

"Y-Yeah," Dana stammered. "We just...kissed once. While we were about to be petrified."

"Petrified?" Carmen asked. "Sounds like you two had quite the adventure back in America."

"I guess we can tell you," Dana said, starting to feel better.

"Then go on," Carmen said as she sat on her own bed. "We have plenty of time."

"Okay," Dana said. "It all started when I visited Gravity Falls, Oregon with my twin brother Marcus..."


	4. Late Nights

**Day 4: Late Nights**

"Happy 18th birthday, Dana," Patterson said, cuddling next to the brunette girl.

"Thanks Patterson," Dana replied with a soft smile. With Carmen out on a date this evening, the two had the dorm room to themselves. And right now, the two were just cuddling.

But then, Dana pulled away. "Hey...tomorrow is the start of our last semester," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Patterson said. "And then it's back to Gravity Falls."

"We haven't heard from everyone back home in years," Dana said. "I wonder how everyone is doing."

"I'm sure everyone would be surprised to see you," Patterson said. "I mean, look at you! You have transformed from a tomboy to a proper lady."

"But I'm still the same," Dana pointed out. "Same killer punch, same taste in rock music, and same ponytail and sneaker combination."

"I know," Patterson said. "But now you know how to walk in heels and properly behave in a formal dinner setting. Ladylike and hardcore: a perfect combination."

"Yeah..." Dana said. Then she had a sudden thought. "Patterson... I've been thinking."

"About what?" Patterson asked.

"Something...personal," Dana continued. "We've known each other for years now, and you're practically the only guy I trust."

"What are you saying?" Patterson asked, confused and curious.

"I... I..." Dana stammered.

"You what?" Patterson asked.

Dana took a deep breath. "I want to have sex with you," she finally said.

Patterson blinked. "What?" he asked, baffled.

"I'm serious," Dana said, averting her gaze. "I trust you more than any guy in Paris."

"What about Adrien?" Patterson suggested. "You two were dating for about a year."

"He moved on, remember?" Dana asked.

"Oh, right," Patterson said. "That ladybug girl..."

"So that's why I'm asking you," Dana said. "I mean, it's better than being raped by some stranger."

"So you want me...to deflower you tonight?" Patterson asked. "You do know that once I do, you'll no longer be a virgin."

"Yes," Dana said. "Even though there are numerous ways it could go wrong."

"I know," Patterson said. "The condom could break, I might accidentally give you an STD..."

"Wait, what's wrong with the condom breaking?" Dana said, looking back at Patterson.

"We're too young," Patterson said. "I don't want you to get pregnant."

"Oh... Right..." Dana said.

"N-Not that I think you can't be a good mother," Patterson said. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"I don't think I can," Dana admitted. "Just look at my history. I spent most of my childhood being abused."

"I guess you're right," Patterson said. "But if I think I could be a good father despite my own pretending that I don't exist for a number of years, then you should believe that you'll be better than your own mom."

Dana smiled a little. "Look at us," she said. "Two good friends up late at night talking about the possibility of having a child."

"Yeah..." Patterson said. He then realized what Dana just said. "Wait, what?"

"We aren't dating," Dana pointed out. "Sure we kissed once, but that was years ago."

"Then why did you want to have sex with me?" Patterson asked. "That's kinda what dating people do."

"Like I said, I trust you," Dana said. "You would never abuse me."

"And yet you won't date me," Patterson said, feeling a bit hurt. He stood up.

"Wait, Patterson, I didn't mean it like that," Dana said.

"Then what are we?!" Patterson asked. He was getting rather impatient and confused.

Dana didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say. Patterson let out a groan. "Forget it," he said, heading for the door. "Let me know when you finally make up your mind."

"Patterson, wait!" Dana cried out. But he left the dorm room and closed the door.

* * *

Some time later, Patterson arrived back in his dorm room, where he was greeted by his tech-savvy roommate Jacques. "So how did it go, my friend?" the dark-haired teenage boy asked.

Patterson walked over to his bed and collapsed onto the mattress. "Terrible," he answered. "Dana wanted to have sex with me, but she doesn't see me as boyfriend material." He sniffled, letting tears fall from his eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

"Aw, cheer up, Pat," Jacques said. "You'll get her some day."

* * *

Back in the girls dorm room, Carmen had just returned from her date. She quickly noticed Dana looked hurt. "You okay, chica?" the Cuban girl asked.

"Not exactly," Dana answered. "Patterson got angry at me for some reason, and I'm not sure why. Now I'm worried that I jeopardized our friendship."

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Carmen reassured. "I am sure Patterson will forgive you eventually. You just need a little patience."

"I hope that's the case," Dana said.

"Trust me, chica," Carmen said, sitting next to Dana and rubbing her shoulders. "After all, love takes a lot of work and trust."

"Love?" Dana asked. "Carmen, I already told you that I'm not dating Patterson."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Carmen said, smiling softly.


	5. Monster Hunt

**Day 5: Monster Hunt**

At age 16, Dana heard of the story of the ghost of Bastille. According to legend, a man by the name of Jean D'Arbanville was executed for befriending two urchins named Pierre and Marie. And if the legend was true, Jean's ghost is still in the ruins of Bastille.

So that night, Dana decided to go on a nighttime exploration. When Patterson heard about the plan, he decided to come with her, curious about the ghost of Bastille. After packing the right equipment, the two headed to the ruins of Bastille.

"Alright Dana," Patterson said. "You're the monster hunt expert. How do we find out if this Bastille ghost is real?"

Dana pulled out a ghost detector. "Same way we found the lumberjack ghost," she answered. "By looking in the area of the ruins that has the most supernatural activity."

After much walking around, the two arrived at what appeared to be what was left of a prison. Sure enough, the ghost detector was beeping wildly, making Dana gasp. "We found him!" she happily exclaimed.

"Great," Patterson said, also smiling.

Dana stepped forward. "Jean D'Arbanville, are you there?" she called out.

"Pierre...? Marie...?"

In a flash of light, a blue mist-like being appeared, presumably all that remained of Jean D'Arbanville. "Wait... You are not Pierre and Marie..." the ghost said.

"No, we are Dana Pines and Patterson Southeast," Dana said. "We heard of your story and we wanted to investigate this abandoned palace. We mean no harm."

Jean let out a loud wheeze. "I see..." he said. "I apologize for mistaking you for my friends... I have not seen anyone in so many years..."

"Is the story true?" Patterson asked.

"Oh yes..." Jean answered. "I felt it was the right thing to take care of those children despite all the risks of getting caught..."

"Well I think that was a brave and caring thing," Dana said. She took out her sketchpad. "So is it okay if I sketch you and ask you some questions?"

"Of course, young lady..." Jean said.

For the remainder of the visit, Dana sketched the mist-like ghost in her notepad and wrote down his answers to her questions. Needless to say, this night would be a night both Dana and Patterson would never forget.


	6. Prom

**Day 6: Prom**

Dana's last school year in Paris was downright terrible. Despite doing an amazing job in all of her classes, Patterson was still bitter about her indecisive behavior. Any time she tried to talk it out with him, it wasn't long before the conversations became hate-filled arguments.

The school year quickly went by. Soon it was time for the Bal de Promo (Solidarity Prom Ball), a charity gala that was the French version of American proms. And like the other girls, Dana and Carmen were excited to attend.

Right now the two girls were getting ready in their dorm room. Carmen wore a neon pink strapless dress with a poofy skirt, and ruby high heels. Her normally straight hair was done in soft curls, completing the look with a red flower barrette. Dana, on the other hand, went for a more sophisticated look with a dark blue evening gown and silver heeled sandals. At the moment she was trying to pin up her hair, but with it being naturally curly, it was hard to pin it up properly.

Eventually Dana gave up. Carmen quickly noticed the American girl's frustration. "You okay?" she asked.

"No," Dana answered. "Dorian from the school boxing team asked me out for tonight and I want to look absolutely perfect for him."

Carmen chuckled as she walked over to Dana. "You have such a quick temper, chica," she said, having a gentle grasp on the fluffy curls. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

After using a number of bobby-pins and a light amount of hairspray, Carmen had finished pinning up Dana's hair. "Thanks Carmen," Dana said, smiling wide.

"No problemo," Carmen replied. "Now come on. We have a charity gala to attend."

* * *

When the two girls arrived at the school gymnasium, Dana allowed Carmen to go off and have fun with her date. As for Dana herself, she simply enjoyed the charity gala. Sure so many people were in awe over her, but at age 18, she got tired of it. After all, it was a Cipher's doing that made her like this.

Some time later, Dana overheard a bit of a scuffle. Curious, she walked over to the source of the sound. To her surprise, two guys were in a fight. Or to be more specific, one guy was beating up the other guy. Upon closer inspection, the brunette American gasped.

The guy who was doing the attacking was Patterson, although Dana didn't recognize him at first. Her wore a pure black suit and his naturally blonde hair was gelled back. The guy Patterson was attacking was Dorian, a Paris-born redhead.

"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON DANA FOR ANOTHER GIRL!" Patterson yelled.

"C-Come on, man," Dorian stammered. "I had to choose between the boxing team's strongest fighter and the president of the chess club."

"You have no right to leave Dana without telling her!" Patterson exclaimed between hits. "She has been through unspeakable things! You have absolutely no right to break her heart like that!"

Dana was amazed. She felt glad that Patterson was standing up to her. It was actually...kind of sweet.

Not wanting this to get any worse, Dana walked over to the two guys and got between them, breaking up the fight. "Let's just get out of here," she told Patterson, sounding a bit sad.

Patterson calmed down almost instantly. He held out his hand to Dana, which she accepted, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. To her surprise, he stood in front of her, still holding on to her hand.

"I don't know about you, but I want my prom night to be all cliched like in the movies," Patterson said, placing his free hand on Dana's hip. "So how about we dance and then we just run out of here?"

Dana giggled as she placed her free hand on Patterson's shoulder. "You're the worst," she said.

And so, the two danced to the slow-paced music. As they danced, Dana thought about what had happened to her. She just spent six years in Paris, far away from her former life in America. And during her time, she grew and underwent changes. Sure she still wears ponytails and sneakers, and she still likes rock music, but her skill as an artist had improved and her punching ability had become stronger. She even learned to appreciate the mannerisms of a proper lady and she became fluent in French. And because puberty was utmost kind of her, she had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

And during most of those years, Patterson stuck by her side. He grew up with her. Sure he was a bit clingy, but he was still a good friend.

Then Dana had a sudden realization. After the events of Weirdmageddon, she and Patterson agreed that the sudden kiss was out of impulse and it was better for the two to remain friends. But his behavior in Paris was rather odd for someone who only saw her as a friend. It was almost like...he was jealous when she attracted the attention of a random guy.

If Patterson only saw Dana as a friend, what was with all the jealousy? Could he have developed a crush on her? The brunette beauty started to feel bad. No wonder Patterson got upset on her 18th birthday last year. She had to do something to make it up to him, but what?

* * *

When the slow dance was over, Dana and Patterson left the school and headed into the city. They spent the remainder of the evening walking around and admiring the nighttime scenery. Needless to say, it was the most fun Dana ever had.

Some time later, while Dana and Patterson sat by the one of the Fontaines de la Concorde, the two witnessed a beautiful sunrise. Seeing such a sight made Dana smile. "Thanks Patterson," she said, looking at him.

Patterson smiled in response. And at that moment, Dana felt something strange inside her. Patterson had also changed over the past six years. The familiar chubby cheeks were gone and replaced by a nicely-developed jaw. His blonde hair, despite being gelled, was starting to fall back into place. And for the very first time, Dana noticed that his eyes were a deep shade of blue. It was as if...she had fallen in love with her closet guy friend.

"Je t'aime, mon beau prince," Dana said.

Patterson smirked a bit. "Really Dana?" he asked. "A love confession in French?"

"Well you do come from an insanely rich family and you are quite good-looking," Dana replied.

Patterson chuckled before he kissed Dana on the lips, to which she responded by kissing back. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to leave them both smiling.

"So do you really mean it?" Patterson asked. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course," Dana answered. "And I'm serious this time. Sure I might have had a thing for redheads, but I never noticed how handsome blondes are."

"Then come on, my princess," Patterson said as he and Dana stood up. "I think it's best if we told Carmen about us."


	7. Post-Series

**Day 7: Post-Series**

When Dana and Patterson returned to Gravity Falls, they were welcomed by all of the town locals. While some things changed, other things remained the same. One of those changes that surprised Dana was her twin brother Marcus, who had become somewhat of an athlete prodigy thanks to the events of Weirdmageddon.

By the time Dana was 30 years old, she had started writing her own series of books instead of becoming just a children's book illustrator while Patterson had managed to convert the Southeast Mudflap Factory into an electric car factory. And speaking of the blonde rich boy, he had proposed to Dana. Despite the initial hesitation, she ultimately said 'yes'. After all, he was the one guy she trusted for years.

Ultimately the wedding came. Dana and Patterson decided to have the ceremony take place on the night of this year's Southeast Ball. Patterson was initially planning on inviting everyone in town, but upon Dana's request, they only invited their closest friends. And due to the fact that Preston and Priscilla were still in prison, Patterson convinced the prison warden to allow his parents to watch the wedding through a livestream from their prison cell.

Dana took one last look at herself in the full-length mirror in the changing room. She wore a plain, long-sleeved white gown and silver flats. Her waist-length, curly brown hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and her face was decorated in a light among of nude tone makeup. She was still amazed with how beautiful she looked. She had come a long way from the years of wearing poorly-stitched dresses she made by hand.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dana said.

Marcus entered the room, wearing a black and white suit with a pink tie (due to his habit of wearing at least one article of pink clothing). He was impressed with what his twin sister looked like. "Holy smokes!" he said. "You look amazing!"

Dana let out a sigh. "I know," she said, slightly frowning.

Marcus quickly noticed the frown. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to his sister. "Is it because the Guardian, McGucket, and Mr. Noble couldn't make it?"

"No, it's not that," Dana answered. "It's the whole wedding thing. Patterson and I thought it would be better if I took his last name, but it feels like a big responsibility."

"You got this, Stargirl," Marcus said. "You've been living in that kind of environment ever since our 13th birthday."

"That's different," Dana said. "Being a Southeast means carrying on that name. I'm going to go from an average, ordinary Pines to a famous Southeast. It just...feels a lot for me to handle."

"Dana, we both know that you're anything but ordinary," Marcus pointed out. "Not only can you destroy things by expressing an intense emotion, but you have all of Bill's reality-warping abilities. You might as well be the most powerful human being in existence."

"I guess you're right," Dana said, using her Cipher powers to materialize a diamond choker necklace on her neck. She smiled softly.

"There's that smile!" Marcus said happily. "Now come on. I have a lovely bride to escort."

* * *

During the ceremony (which was located at the main ballroom of the manor), Dana noticed Patterson was looking at her with a smile on his face. She could tell that he was admiring how beautiful she looked. She blushed, feeling so happy that this young man loved her so much. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her, thinking that she might end up waking up in Piedmont as a 12-year-old girl and what happened to her for the past few years was nothing more than just a dream.

To Dana's surprise, Patterson cleared his throat. "What?" the brunette young woman asked.

"Ms. Pines, it's your turn to say your vows," the town priest said.

"Oh, right," Dana said. She looked at Patterson. "Patterson Elliot Southeast, when I first met you, I was trying to recover from mental abuse due to living in a mostly-unloved environment. Sure I initially thought you were the worst, but after I got to know how much of a nice guy you really are, you started to give me this vibe. You look so nice in suits and you smell like champagne and mint. To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you.

"When that summer came to an end, I spent six years in Paris with you. And those six years were absolutely amazing. We had our French prom together and we had so much fun together. And here we are, about to become a married couple." She intertwined fingers with Patterson. "I'm not sure what the future has in store for us, but I know we'll have an amazing time exploring our new lives as a married couple."

And so, once the rings were exchanged, the town priest said those famous last words, allowing Dana and Patterson to embrace in a very loving kiss as the guests cheered.

This might have been the end of Dana Pines' story, but the story of Dana Southeast was only just beginning.

 **The End**


End file.
